1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a locking device and more particularly, to a steering shaft locking device for use in a motor vehicle and the like, which is provided mainly for the purpose of theft prevention of the motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, various steering shaft locking devices have been proposed. In one of such known steering shaft locking devices, there is provided an engaging member which is arranged to be engageable with an engaging slot formed in one face of a lock member in response to insertion of a key into a rotary member of a cylinder lock and to be projectable into the engaging slot by an urging force of a spring. The lock member is engaged with or projectable for its engagement with a steering shaft at a "Lock" position of the lock member, whereby the lock member is retracted in response to rotation of the rotary member in the direction toward an "On" position of the rotary member through the key so that the engaging member projectable into the engaging slot may be fitted into the engaging slot through a probeable operation of the engaging member.
However, the conventional steering shaft locking devices as described above are generally complicated in structures, thus resulting in increased manufacturing cost.